Alice
by Aiki
Summary: Você pode olhar uma, duas ou três vezes, mas nunca serei a mesma pessoa. AlbusxScorpius Projeto Amor inocente, 6v.


**Título:** Alice  
**Autor:** Sakuraya Aiki  
**Sinopse:** Você pode olhar uma, duas ou três vezes, mas nunca serei a mesma pessoa.  
**Beta: **Yasmin  
**Ship:** AlbusxScorpius  
**Gênero:** Romance, amizade.  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o projeto de _Amor Inocente_ do fórum 6V.  
**Situação:** Albus apresentando algo trouxa para Scorpius.  
**Nota:**O de sempre, tudo de Harry Potter utilizado aqui não me pertence assim como o conteúdo de "Alice no país das maravilhas".

* * *

**Alice**

"If I Had a World of My Own, Everything Would Be _Nonsense_.

_Nothing_ Would Be What It _Is_, Because _Everything_ Would Be What It _Isn't_.

Contrary Wise, What _Is_, It _Wouldn't_ Be

and What It _Wouldn't_ Be, It _Would_.

_You See?_"

**Alice in wonderland** (Lewis Carrol)

* * *

"Você está ba-ban-do." A voz de Scorpius de repente sussurrou em suas orelhas e Albus se levantou assustado expulsando o senhor bigodes de seu colo. O gato o lançou um olhar mortífero antes de se aconchegar na grama.

Quando os batimentos cardíacos de Potter diminuíram de intensidade o menino se virou e pôs em sua visão um Malfoy muito satisfeito com a sua travessura: "Scorps! Por Merlin! Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco!"

O loiro pôs a mão em frente à boca numa tentativa falha de não demonstrar seus risos "E o que eu podia fazer? Perder a chance de ver você se borrar de susto?" e então desatou à rir sem se importar com a feição clara de embaraço do amigo "Eu acho que poderia, se ao menos soubesse como fazê-lo!"

Potter piscou então suas bochechas queimaram "Você é um idiota".

Scorpius conseguiu se recompor, mas ainda sorria e algumas risadinhas teimavam em lhe escapar as vezes "Isso não foi uma maneira muito encorajadora de se começar uma conversa, Potter" então as bochechas do loiro se encheram até ele recomeçar à gargalhar.

Albus girou os olhos "Eu sinto muito minha querida Alice, tentarei ser educado da próxima vez" e se levantou recolhendo o material que estava espalhado pelo chão.

O outro ainda se contorcia sobre a barriga quando percebeu o movimento do moreno "Isso é para você aprender a não matar a aula de feitiços para dormir nos jardins" Scorpius ouviu o sonoro bufar do amigo então percebeu que não tinha o entendido direito "Do que você me chamou?" as delineadas sobrancelhas se uniram desacreditadas.

"Alice" o moreno disse depois de esticar as costas "de Alice no país das maravilhas. Uma história trouxa, você provavelmente não vai conhecer" Albus se agachou perto do seu gato e este depois de um manhoso espreguiçar, subiu em seu ombro contrariado "E você sabe porque eu não vou mais na-!"

"Do que?" interrompeu o loiro fazendo com que as sobrancelhas do outro se curvassem duvidosas.

"Ah!" resmungou Albus quando finalmente entendeu do que o loiro estava falando "de Alice, do livro Alice do país das maravilhas. É o meu livro preferido. Você meio que me lembra da personagem principal" disse ele como informasse o tempo.

Os braços de Scorpius se cruzaram sobre o peito "Aham. Explique-se" então se sentou.

Albus girou os olhos novamente. A próxima aula era de transfiguração, ele sabia que não iria fazer muita coisa mesmo. Provavelmente iria arrumar outro lugar para se esconder ou ler alguma coisa. Sentou-se por fim.

Ele sabia que Scorpius não iria deixá-lo sair dali antes de receber sua devida explicação.

"É sobre uma garota que ao seguir um coelho branco cai neste mundo maluco onde nada faz sentido" Albus olhou rapidamente para o amigo antes de continuar "Uma vez dentro dele várias coisas aconteceram com ela: Alice se encontra com sereis excêntricos que ajudam ou atrapalham em sua jornada; A lagarta, o gato risonho e a rainha de copas. Para começar, ela tenta passar por uma portinha para conseguir chegar ao mais lindo dos jardins, mas está grande mais então ela encontra uma garrafa sobre a mesinha de vidro com uma sinalização dizendo 'beba-me'. Ao bebê-la, ela encolhe o suficiente para conseguir passar pela porta, no entanto, a portinha está trancada e a chave tinha ficado sobre a mesa. Alice acaba encontrando um pote com biscoitos com 'coma-me' inscrito neles e..." Um sorriso brotou no rosto do loiro e Albus suspirou pesadamente "você não está entendendo nada do que estou falando, certo?"

"Acho que poderia ter entendido melhor se eu escrevesse, mas não consigo acompanhá-lo conforme você fala" ampliou o sorriso sugestivo "Ainda não entendi porque me chamou assim".

Os olhos verdes permaneceram pregados no sorriso branco do outro por longos segundos.

"A sua fala me lembra a dela" disse o moreno por fim "Também há a questão da aparência. A caracterização da Alice mais conhecida é dela com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, de pele rosada".

"O meu avô tem cabelos longos, Potter. Não quero mais motivos para as pessoas me chamarem de moça" A expressão de Scorpius se fechou "Algo que você acaba me chamando ao me comparar com uma garota".

"É melhor do que ser comparado com um garoto fedido e espinhento" disse o moreno sem muito pensar "Quando eu chamo você de Alice estou querendo dizer que você é para mim tão esperto quanto a personagem, ainda sendo bonito e elegante como a uma garota".

Silêncio. Albus encarava o outro concentradamente tendo completa convicção de que o que dissera era verdade. Uma sobrancelha de Scorpius se arqueou e um sorriso torto preencheu suas feições.

"Você me vê como uma garota, Potter?"

"Sim" respondeu o outro imediatamente. Outro silêncio. Albus não conseguia entender porque a boca de Scorpius tinha se aberto em espanto e o loiro não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quando o moreno finalmente compreendeu seu rosto inteiro queimou "NÃO!" ele tentou concertar, mas já sabia que era inútil "Eu não-!"

"Albus Severus Potter! Não ouse retirar o que disse!" o loiro apontou a varinha de forma autoritária para o moreno que ergueu as mãos em defesa.

"Eu... Eu sinto muito" e segurou a mão do amigo tentando desviar a mira da varinha de seu rosto. Seu coração falhou e depois acelerou quando viu o rubor tomar conta das bochechas do loiro ainda claramente irritado "Scorps?"

Scorpius virou o rosto e Albus pendeu a cabeça para o lado deste. O olhar azul o fuzilou por alguns segundos até o moreno sentir suas bochechas queimando. O loiro se livrou das mãos do amigo e girou os calcanhares, indo em direção ao castelo.

O coração de Potter batia tão intensamente que ele não conseguia sentir suas pernas direito.

'Adorável' foi o único pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça ao lembrar-se da expressão do rosto do amigo.

Scorpius era _adorável_.

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui está a minha contribuição para o projeto "Amor Inocente" do fórum 6v estreando AlbusxScorpius. Na verdade isso aqui é meio um gostinho do que eu estava pensando em fazer depois de terminar as minhas outras fics. É uma cena random do projeto, então vocês provavelmente não verão nenhuma continuação a partir daqui.

Para quem não entendeu a sinopse, eu a escolhi porque nessa cena você consegue ver facilmente a mudança de humor do Malfoy Junior e foi a melhor coisa que me veio em mente. Sério, sou horrível para sinopses, aceito sugestões.

A situação proposta era "Albus mostrar algo trouxa para Scorpius" então eu decidi que ele estaria mostrando a história Alice no país das maravilhas (história trouxa) para o nosso bebê loirinho. Não é exatamente algo tátil, mas isso foi meio proposital.

8D a fic ainda não foi betada na verdade, então peço desculpas por qualquer erro.

É isso eu acho ._. hehehe

**P.S.:** Algumas das frases do Scorpius são quotes da Alice da trama que é usada como inspiração aqui. Ele não conhece a história, então as frases são normais para ele.

Aqui estão a lista delas em inglês:  
_"I think I could, If I only knew how to begin."_  
_"I think I should understand that better, If I had it written down; but I can't quite follow it as you say it."_  
_"This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation."_

Podem me chamar de viciada em Alice, eu não ligo xD~ mas tinha ficado com isso na minha cabeça e eu tava pensando em propor um jogo assim com frases... anyways!

_**Campanha:  
**_"Faça uma ficwritter feliz e _deixe_ uma _review_."

Pois uma review pode mudar tudo!  
Faça você também parte dessa campanha!

**Reviews?**


End file.
